the other demon of konoha
by strife4life
Summary: finally a beta chp.1 revised! what would happen if another demon was sealed within a child without the village knowing pairings later:hinata x OC temari x OC story on hold for beta to catch up.
1. Chapter 1

_Narrative_

_thought'_

**'demon'**

insert any needed disclaimer here!!

**the other Demon of konoha**

chapter:1 the beginning

_This is a story, but its' not just any story. This is the story of a 12 year old prodigy. Sad to say it doesn't begin with him. No, our story begins on a night everyone remembers. The night the kyuubi no kitsune attacked Konaha._

"Shuisu! The giant fox is still attacking we should assist them!" a man said; to a younger version of shiry's father.

"Go help them, but DO NOT reveal the eye. Even now this village would fear us."

A scream is heard from the left to them "HELP ANOTHER DEMON IS ATTACKING OUR COMPOUND!"

"Damn! Activate your eyes we'll handle him ourselves" Shuisu says. In a flash all of the Sarutossa clan members eyes turn pitch black leaving four small red diamonds in place of the pupil. At the same time the clan begin forming hand signs.

"Air Style: Air Slash Jutsu!" had been repeated simultaneously as multiple blades of wind cut up the demon.

**"Like that could hurt me."** the demon laughed; slashing clansmen all the while.

frowning at this Shuisu began forming more hand signs intent on destroying this demon.

grabbing his wrist as a ball of black flame formed in his outstretched hand, Shuisu charged the demon

surprising everyone, including himself.

"DEMASU!"

Only managing to clip the demon's wing, it fled. Doubt filled the demons mind at his decided attempt to take this village for himself. Seeking a safe place to recuperate the demon dove into a small child, believing that the humans would not hurt one of their own. seeing what had befell their son Shuisu formed the Demasu again readying himself to take his son's life. Sensing danger Shiry's mother slammed herself into Shuisu forcing him to miss the boy by inches; the light turning the child's skin a dark color.

"Shuisu, Why are you trying to harm our son if we can still help him?" Eyes filled with anger Shuisu screamed at his wife.

"THE DEMON MUST BE DESTROYED EVEN IF IT MEANS I MUST SACRIFICE MY OWN SON!" startled at his response Shiry's mother started to form hand seals.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" smiling softly at her son Shasea finished the jutsu glowing softly before crumpling to the floor

"NO!" Shuisu shouted; crying softly into her face as he cradled her body close to him.

(_12 years later)_

A loud scream of joy is heard through out the village of konoha as many stare at the boy with blond hair. Grinning he runs through the streets, hiding from the punishment that his pranks often brought him, not noticing the other boy watching him from a window.

"Father may I go outside now, my work is done?" the man across the room stares at his son.

"Fine Shiry don't forget the rules, And remember to stay away from that demon child!"

"Yes father" he said as he began to leave.

Jumping upwards he takes off running along the rooftop of the village stopping on a roof across from a large compound.

"Why does father forbid me from seeing him? I'm no different according to my fathers story"

thinking back on what he had been told shiry nearly fell as he was interrupted.

**'Ah those old memories.'**

'_Not now demon._'

**'Why so hostile? I just need a chat.'**

"_Not again!_" he complained as the world turned black. Walking around a long hall he finally came to the cell of his demon.

"_What now demon?_" Shiry's voice dripping with venom.

**"Why do you call me that? Upset I stopped you from watching 'her' again are we?"**

"_She is none of your concern! Now leave me be._"

**"Hit a nerve did I? You know she doesn't even notice you?"**

"I will prove I care for her when she is ready, but for now she cares for that other demon, so drop it!"

**"Fine I only have one thing to say to you then."**

"_Humph, thats a first._"

**"RELEASE ME!"**

Silent for a moment; shiry, showing a surprising amount of emotion, burst out laughing.

"_Did you honestly think that would work?_" he said continuing to laugh.

**"Fine then I'll fight my way out!"** he roared forming a purple diamond with his hands.

"**Pure diamond annihilation!" **smoke arose, but when it cleared the bars were still just as solid as before.

"Ha and I was worried there for a moment, But now I see that your too weak to break free. Now, let me leave." When the world slowly came around shiry awoke to find himself in a room he did not recognize.

'Where am I?' he thought

Just then a girl with pure white eyes walked in.

'I must be in hinata-chans room.' he thought to himself.

"Oh! Y-y-y-your awake." Hinata said blushing a bright red color.

"How did i get here Hinata-chan?"

"I-i f-found yo-you outside. You f-fell off a roof."

"And ho-how do yo-you know m-my name?" she added almost as an afterthought

"oh umm..." thinking fast he spouted off the first thing that came to his lips.

"I'm in the academy with you. I'm Shiry Sarutossa; Hinata-chan" he then smiled.

"B-but then w-why do you k-keep calling me chan?" he just not noticed this himself

'_Damn I have haven't I?_'

'**Yes, You have.**'

'_Shut-up dammit!_'

"I gotta go, bye, Hinata-chan." With a small smile he jumped out the window and ran home.

_The next day at the academy the graduation exams begin_

"Ok, today we will see if you are ready to become the next genin of Konoha! We will test you individually on a number of subjects" said the instructor

The students were excited '_Damn you know what I'm acein_ _at least one thing! No more of that holding back bullshit my clan believes in!'_

thinking hard he decided, '_Maybe shuriken accuracy. Yeah that would be good._'

_(exam skip)_

'_Finally! I'm a genin! If only I could show my ability more often!_'

'_Cool jafar passed too_.' he said thinking of his only friend.

"I heard he he's the only one that failed" a women whispered; staring at the blonde demon-boy known as Naruto.

'_So he failed. if only my father would only allow it I'd go talk to him_.' shiry thought to himself

"Well your teams will be announced tomorrow; so go home and get some rest." the instructor finished. Shiry leaving in a hurry to get home. Upon hearing a voice in the distance, he paused to investigate.

"1023!... 1024!... 1025!"

'_Who is that guy?_'


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:the tests**

shiry woke up the next day prepared to meet his new sensai and go out on his first mission he quickly got up took a shower and got dressed he ran to the academy only to see he was early. he then noticed his friend jafar in the far corner wearing his usually long red cloak that covered the bottom of his face and his long jet black hair going down his back.

"hey jafar how are you" shiry said calmly

"fine" he simply replied after that shiry just sat there awaiting the teams to be chosen when iruka finally walked in

"ok the teams are" shiry then ignored the rest waiting to hear his name

"team 9:shiry sarutossa, jafar nino, and sazu sawagu"

'cool im with jafar at least'

**'though you would have prefered her'**

'shut up demon'

**'what afraid of me speaking of your _love_'**

'like you would know of love'

**'acctually even i loved ounce'**

'now you lie you sicken me demon'

**'for your information im only a half demon bastard and i did once love'**

'thats enough lies' he said as he toned the rest out'

"so meet you senseis in the room that has your team number on it now go" shiry and jafar walked to room #9 and took a seat when a kid with dark blond hair headphones on his ears and a guitar on his back walked in.

"hi im sazu" he said with a grin

"shiry"

"jafar"

"danm you guys are excited" he said sarcastically and took a seat while waiting on their sensai then a guy with long brown hair giant muscles and metal gauntlets on walked in.

"so your my team, well name and goals plz"he said calmly looking at the grining sazu and the unemotional others.

"shiry sarutossa and i wish to become a personal guard of the hokage and to win the heart of the woman i love"

"sazu sawagu and i wish to prove my loyalty to konoha and kill a certain snake bastard"

"jafar nino to restore my clan and to find a certain woman"

"i am your sensai Legault Neta we have work to do you will meet me in 2 days on the training ground be there or fail"

'cool so i can have the rest of the day and tommorow to train with my other sensei'

**'that guy is wierd'**

'shut it demon'

silence was all thats left.

(2 days later)

shiry and jafar start walking to the training grounds for there test when they arrive they see legault and sazu already there.

"ok im giving you a test a got from a friend of mine but tweaked for your skills i have three bells get one in 1 hour or fail and begin"

"what just begin?" sazu yelled

"yes and your wasting time" he said then all 3 ninja jumped into hiding to think of a plan.

'lets see according to the files jafar is average at all skills except genjutsu which he has amazing ability in maybe chunnin level, then sazu being a tratior sound nin has amazing sound jutsus and then shiry below average except in shuriken ability but i sense something about him lets see what they can do' just then everything went black danm genjutsu as he began to dispell its effects he felt something only to relize a bell was gone.

"too easy sensei" jafar had a bell in his hands.

'danm hes fast' he then noticed shiry trying to sneak up on him a knocked him back into a tree where he again hid.

"shiry stop holding back forget your clans ways"jafar stated to shiry appearing next to him

"never reveal your position" legault yelled lauching about 10 shuriken at shiry

"fine jafar you want to see potential" he said while using his unknown demonygan (if you remember its hidden behind a genjutsu) to dodge most of them then catching two of them with his fingers.

' wow thats difficult even for a chunnin' thought legualt

shiry then began hand seals "genjutsu:halugen" legault then became very dizzy

'what is this'

"i shall show you technique my other sensei taught me"

(_flash back 3 days prior_ )

"1023...1024...1025"

'who is that guy' he thought

"what are you doing"shiry asked.

"im training to become stronger"he said never stoping his handstand pushups

"you must be amazing to do that many"

"well i am the green beast of konoha"he said while jumping up and flashing his teeth with a thumbs up.

"i am shiry sarutossa"

"i am rock lee the green beast of konoha"he said

"please lee-san train me in your ways"he pleaded

"sure i can never deny one with such great youth"

"lee-sensai i wish to begin now please"

"well then follow me"lee sai while walking to a ninja store silent the whole way the enter a old fashin like store.

"oh lee-san you have returned what do you need"said the women behind the counter

"i need 4 sets of weights asap please"

"four? i thought you wore two?"

"these are for my new apprentice"lee said excitedly while taking the weights and leaving. shiry following behind and soon returning to the area near the academy

"from this point on you will wear these at all times"

"yes lee-sensei"

"good now i shall train you in the ways of the lotus"

"lotus?"

"an extreamly powerful taijutsu that is difficult to master i will teach you the lower level lotus asap"

"yes lee-sensei"

_(back to the battle)_

shiry began to circle legault at an extream speed unknown for most his level he then waited for his chance then his sensei preforme a seal

"kai" legault yelled only to be kicked in the chin launching him straight upward

"inital lotus"shiry yelled while jumping upward behind his sensei then bandages came from under his jacket entangeling his sensei

"secondary lotus"shiry screamed while spining toward the ground head first then a loud crash followed only by a small cloud of dust appeared with shiry bell in hand looking down at his sensei.

"not a bad technique who taught you that"a voice from behind confirmed his suspicions he turned to see his sensei standing as the first turned to smoke.

"that would be my other sensei"

'would gai teach him' he thought while looking at his student

"well i guess you pass but what off that third nin"he said then a loud noise echoed from the forest as the heard"sound spear jutsu"just then a large spear of sound lunged at legualt.

"well well earth style:wall of rock"he yelled only then remembering that the spear was made of sound

'shit' was all he could think then the spear cut the string holding the final bell and the former sound nin was there grasping it.

"45 mins not bad i could have done better at your age"he lied

"well you pass be at the hokage building tommorow for are first mission dismissed"he said

**end chap**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: the mission **

weeks went by with shiry,jafar and sazu doing crappy D-rank missions during the day and shiry training with lee at night. slowly shiry became more like lee in attitude and even used the nice guy pose he also updated his weights to 7.

(one night training with lee)

"ok shiry i will now teach you _my rule_"lee said

"_my rule?_"shiry questioned

"yes it is when you make a stipulation for yourself if you fail at something like i will do 200 laps if i can not do 200 push ups"lee said.

"oh so you train harder if you fail"shiry said

"exactly try making one now and remember this is used as incentive not just training"lee said. it took a few minutes but shiry finally spoke.

"if i every fail to protect the women i love or anger her in any way i shall punish myself severly"lee was shocked at shiry's words

"i guess that counts but still a little different"lee said.

"sorry lee-sensei i will try harder next time but i will still keep this vow as well"shiry said while using the _nice guy pose_.

"wait i have a question shiry who is the women you love"lee asked.

"oh that would be hinata hyuga"shiry said a little embarased.

"what neji's cousin!"lee said shocked

"yes lee-sensei!"shiry said

"well that is enough for tonight goodbye"lee said while starting to leave.

"bye lee-sensei"shiry said

(the next day in the hokage tower)

"today you will have a B-rank mission"the hokage said shocking the 3 genin and their sensei

"what they are just rookie genin!" legault yelled

"the client has personally requested your team and paid a large sum for you"the hokage said

"why this team"legault said

"thats simple i wanted to see the sarutossa prodigy"an old man said while approaching the team

"i know what you can do"the old man whispered into shirys ear shocking shiry

"what is this mission"jafar asked

"you are to escort this man to wave country's hidden village in the mist to assist tazuna a man escorted by team 7 you are to meet up with them and return, be careful he has a bounty on his head"the hokage said

"well whats your name"legault asked still agitated

"taekoda"the old man siad

"well lets get going!"sazu shouted

'does he really know it all'shiry thought

**'i think he does'**the demon said

'shut it demon not now'shiry thought

**'i feel hurt i just wanted to talk'**the demon said

'like you can feel, your just a demon'shiry "said" to the demon as the team arrived at the gates. sazu removed his konoha forehead protector and put on a scarred sound one. they continued down this path for some time when legault was wraped in chains.

"ha-ha we have caught him brother"a voice said

"yes yes we have"another said

"we shall avenge the demon brotherd their allies killed" they shouted while pulling the chains to rip legault into shreads but it didnt work

"like this could hold me"legault yelled breaking the set of chains.

"what!" they yelled and jumped down revealing two mist ninjas

"you should take their skills boy"taekoda said in shirys ear

"i cant reveal them here"shiry whispered

"you there"taekoda yelled pointing to one of the mist nin.

"i am maeda your killer"the mist nin yelled

"i will come with you peacefully if you can defeat this boy one-on-one"taekoda said pointing at shiry.

"shut up taekoda i will take them!"legault yelled

"no i am your client so im in charge"taekoda said.

"fine ill take your bet, we fight on that lake over there"maeda said while jumping away followed by shiry they were folloed by jafar without them noticing.

"shit, fine sazu protect taekoda ill kill this one"legault said

(with shiry)

'here we go' shiry thought

"kai" shiry yelled dispelling the genjutsu from his eyes.

"what are tho-"maeda was cut off unable to move while looking into shirys eyes

'what are those eyes'jafar thought

(in a long dark hallway)

shiry opened a door which lead to a large room of scrolls.

"lets see what techniques you hold"shiry said starting to read the scrolls.

(outside)

both shiry and maeda stood still unable to move. suddenly maeda droped to his knee

"what was that"maeda gasped

"oj nothing just borrowing some jutsus"shiry said shocking maeda and jafar(though he didnt show it)

"now to finish you water style:water dragon missle"shiry said launching a dragon madeof water at maeda which hit killing him.

"nice moves"jafar said

"you saw, shit"shiry yelled

"so what are your eyes"jafar asked

**end chap**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4:the bloodline and the battle **

"well i guess i have to tell you now"sighed shiry

"i could just read your mind with my bloodline"jafar said

"NO! that would be really bad for you"yelled shiry

"why?"jafar questioned

"i cant tell you yet, but my eyes are a bloodline"shiry started

"i can tell that!"jafar said annoyed

"they allow me to enter a persons mind and copy thier jutsus and techniques"shiry said

"cool"jafar said calmly

"they also give me 360 degree enhaned vision"shiry continued

"not bad well lets head back"jafar said

"hold on"shiry said while preforming a seal and the genjutsu reappeared around his eyes

"whay are you using that"jafar asked

"fathers orders"sighed shiry

"fuck your father he makes stupid rules"jafar said unemotionally

"i will tell sazu and legualt-sensei in good time"while the approached the original battle site where they found the other enimie on the ground with a caved in skull

"ah so you live"taekoda said happily

"i did as you requested teakoda-san"shiry said

"good now let us continue"taekoda said. they coninued for a long while till they approached a lake and a kunai was thrown at legault

"sensei watch out"shiry yelled just in time for legault to block the kunai

"i knew it was coming no worry"legault said

'danm im glad he was here or that could of hurt'legault thought

'yeah right troublesome sensei' thought jafar

'i heard it a mile away'sazu thought

'maybe he isnt so bad as a sensei'shiry thought

**'no he didnt even notice till you said something'**the demon said

'really, well he sucks then' shiry "said" to his demon

"who threw that anyway" shiry said taking a defensive postion

"that would be us"a loud voice said while 4 mist nin jumped down from trees onto the lake.the first and only adult had a lobg black ponytail and wore black pants and no shirt and had a katana straped to his side.the other three looked identical in every way but age they wore a black outfit similar to lees with a jacket over it.

"you are zatoza masane one of the seven shinobi swords according to the bingo book correct?"jafar said while pulling out a book

"my my a smart one are we"zatoza said

"can we kill them yet sensei"one of the three triplets stated

"go ahead my trio of death"zatoza said smirking and then the three ran forward toward the konoha team preforming the same handsigns "family art:layered hidden mist jutsu"they yelled at the same time.

"seperate them ill gaurd taekoda"shiry said.as the others left him a heavy mist set in

"demonygan"shiry said releasing the genjutsu from his eyes

"got the target" a voice yelled shoving a kunai through taekoda who turned to water

"what!" he yelled and shiry shoved his elbow into the triplets stomach

"you fell for a transformed water clone, weakling"shiry taunted the triplet

"well i guess ill kill you first then find him"the triplet said

'he thinks he can fool these eyes'shiry thought

**'may i come out'**the demon asked

'no now shut it'

"allow me to show you high speed taijutsu"shiry said while taking lees stance the triplet circled around shiry and launched an attack at shirys back which he simply leaned to his side to dodge it

"leaf whirlwind"shiry yelled preforming a sweep kick launching the triplet away spinning.

"i hit"shiry said. just as the triplet was getting up shiry jumped at him

"leaf hurricane!"shiry yelled while preforming a large spinning kick toward the triplets head, who instinctivly ducked then shiry put his hand on the ground using his momentum to circle his body around for a faster kick the triplet blocked but the kick was to powerful sending the triplet flying.

"you are careless"shiry said

"shut up, just die"the triplet yelled while swinging his fist at shiry infused with all his chakra shiry suddenly disappeared

"where did you go?"the triplet asked then got kicked in the chin launching him upward

"inital lotus!"shiry yelled then disappeared again only to appear behind the triplet and bandages started to wrap up the triplet he then came straight down spinning head first.

"primary lotus!"shiry yelled while in the backround you heard a scream and 5 large bangs.

(during this time with sazu)

sazu ran off to intercept one of the triplets

"lets see how strong you really are"sazu said while removing his headphones and lowering his headband over his eyes he heard msny sounds 8 heartbeats water hitting the ground as well as shiry speaking. he then heard 10 kunai flying through the air at him he simply took 3 quick steps forward dodgeing them all. he then took his guitar off his back and started playing a simple toon then made a single hand seal

"sound clone jutsu!"he yelled as 5 clones were created out of nothing he then waited for the triplet to make a move. the triplet atacked one of the clones but simply went through it.

"sonic boom jutsu!"sazu yelled as the clone the triplet exploded with imense sound.

"what the helll" the triplet yelled while falling to his knees

"that was my sonic boom jutsu it takes the sound used to create the clones and releases it 100 times stronger"sazu said watching shock in the triplets eyes

'danm that was loud i guess i shield my ears'sazu thought while reapplying his headphones

"#2 sonic boom jutsu"sazu yelled followed by another screm of horror

"#3 and #4 sonic boom jutsu"sazu once again yelled as 2 more went off.

"please... spare me... you win"the triplet begged but sadly sazu couldnt hear him

"#5! sonic boom jutsu"he yelled with one last bang the triplet was knocked out sazu approached him and smashed his head in with his guitar.

(during this time with jafar)

jafar also approached his own triplet prepareing for battle

'ok lets locate this enemy'jafar thought as he fueled chakra into his mind

'wow that boy has a plan much like his father'

'danmit thats taekoda's thoughts not the enimies'jafar thought and then put more chakra into his mind

'ill just kill this brat from behind wahaha'

'full of himself i see'jafar thought as he preformed signs

"got ya now"the triplet roared while lungeing a kunai at jafars back but he just went through him something then grabbed him by the head

"personal hell jutsu!"jafar yelled flowing chakra into the triplets mind making him live through his worst fear over and over again until the stress killed him

"you made me waste my energy"jafar said as the triplet fell to the ground dead

(during that time with legault)

'shit i hope those kids can fend for them selfs'legault thought

"lets see you handle this zatoza said as he dipped his blade into the lake they were standing on. when he pulled the blade out it was surronded by water he made a horizontal slash toward the location legault and the water left the blade flying at legault in a crescent shape legault put his arms up to block but it just cut up his arms.

"haha you thought you could block my attacks"zatoza said as he continued the process legault just started dodgeing the blades to the best of his ability

'shit i need a plan maybe i can attack while he is putting the blade in the water'legault thought and then he lunged at zatoza as he dipped the blade zatoza kicked him then brought his blade from the water and launched another water blade at him

'danm think'

"you are weak without your earth arent you"zatoza said

'thats it' legault thought as he removed all his chakra from his feet and sunk like a rock down to the bottom as he landed he preformed hand signs and put his hands to the ground

'earth style:mountain of stone' legault thought as the earth started launching upward toward the surface. as it rose from the lake leaving zatoza shocked

"lets see how you do in my element"legaultshouted as he started hand signs again

"earth style:barrage of earth" he yelled as rocks started flying toward zatoza who put his sword up and deflected them all he then rushed to the remaining water and started swirling his blade in a circular motion

"try this on for size water style:water cyclone"he yelled as he swung his sword at legault a giant water cyclone coming from his blade

"earth style giant wall of rock"legault said as he summoned well, a giant wall of rock.when the cyclone finally broke through it was too weak to do anything. at that moment legault attacked zatoza from the side punching him straight in the side of the head cracking his skull.legault then looked back to see his 3 students unharmed

"you guys alright" he asked as they all nodded

"taekoda-san you may come out now"shiry said

"great job guys now lets just get to the village"taekoda said. they got to the village with in a few days when they got there they found the bridge to be fixed and that team 7 had left 2 days prior.

"come on maybe we can catch them"shiry said as the team headed home.

**end chap**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5:the chunin exams! **

the team took only a few days to return to the village but sadly never caught up to team 7. when they arrived they headed straight for the hokage tower when they arrived many people were glad to see that they were still alive.

"good afternoon hokage-sama"shiry said

"ah,you guys have returned"the hokage replied cheerily.

"of course those guys were weak"legault said

"you are a troublesome sensei"jafar said agering legault

"team 7 returned yesterday we were worried when you were not with them"said the hokage

"we could not keep up with them apperently"shiry said

"well since you are back i would like to discuss the upcoming chunin exams"the 3rd said

"oh yeah chunin exams this is great!"sazu yelled happily

"im sorry but you will not participate, acctually i was hoping legault would assist in proctoring it"the hokage said upsetting sazu

"but what of my team?"legault questioned

"they can help as well with their talents"the hokage said

"i would be honored hokage-sama"shiry said

"this will be troublesome"jafar said

"i wanted to enter"sazu sighed

time passes waiting for the chunin exams to begin and each member of team 9 were tested for what they will do in the acctual exams for the first exam jafar was chosen to acctually take the "impossible" test because of his high i.q. while sazu and shiry were chosen to help look out for cheaters.during the second exam shiry and jafar were to be "corpse-searchers" while sazu whould be waiting for contestants. during the third exam they would simply be crowd security.during the first exam jafar had to hid who he acctually was with genjutsu.

the day soon came for the exam to begin. the team just waited in a large classroom as genin slowly began to arrive. within the groups their were the now called "rookie nine" which included:naruto,sasuke,sakure,kiba,shino,hinata,ino,shikamaru, and choji. when hinata arrived shiry was instanly out of it just staring at her from accross the room.in addition, sazu had left to go speak to 3 sound nin who had arrived.

"you need to just tell her how you feel"jafar said

"i cant until i prove im worthy"shiry said

"worthy! you dont think your worthy"jafar said while still remaining emotionless

"she is a goddess i am just mortal"shiry said (with much passion i might add)

'sometimes i think hes crazy'jafar thought then he noticed 3 sand nin enter the room

"it's her"jafar whispered

"what?"shiry asked

"the girl i told you about the one i met while i lived in suna"jafar said

"oh, the girl you met ounce when you were 6 i still dont understand how you can fall in love with a girl you met ounce!" shiry said

"what about you and hinata"jafar said

"true, i never compared the two well then i'll help you out any way i can"shiry said while striking the 'nice guy pose'

"hello i am ibiki and i will be your proctor for the first exam"a voice yelled at the room of genin. the genin were then seated and ibiki explained the rules of the first exam. of course the team didnt pay attention much since they knew the deal. during the exam shiry and sazu caught every cheating student,which was basically everyone but naruto, though they only marked down the obvious ones. the 10th "question" was announced and many genin passed/ when suddenly a crazed kunoichi flew through the window.

"hello magots, im your second test proctor anko mitirashi, huh so many passed your getting soft ibiki"anko said staring at the room of genin. after this the genin were dismissed for a day of rest before the next test where they were to meet in front of the forest of death.

the next day the team went inside the forest of death to the central tower to relax until their

services were needed.

"so, your sand girl passed"shiry said

"yeah and her name is temari"jafar replied

"how strong do you think she is?"shiry asked

"i dont know but she is on the red-haired kids team"jafar said

"i heard his name was garra"shiry replied

"yes i think it was, i can tell heis strong if i remember correctly he was feared through-out suna"jafar said

"you two, go on your rounds now"a jounin yelled to the two

"well see you later"shiry said while taking off one way as jafar went the other. a few minutes later they both saw an umbrella fly into the sky and senbons rain down they both hurried to the location

'hinata-chan is down there'shiry thought while observing shino kiba and hinata hiding in the bushes watching a fight between garra and 3 rain-nin.when suddenly garra was covered in a sheild of sand and protected from all the senbons he then launched sand at the nin wraping him up.

"sand coffin!"garra yelled

'i wonder if i could do that with my sand'jafar thought

"sand burial!"garra yelled again crushing the nin and making it rain blood and sand he then quickly dispatched of the other two the same way. then garra pointed his hand toward the hiding leaf nin's and stared directly at shiry.

'dont you dare touch her'shiry mouthed to garra after a few seconds garra made a cork appear in his hand andput it on his gourd and left hinata's team left as well never noticing shiry or jafar.as soon as the teams left they jumped down to collect the bodys.

"that garra is strong after all"shiry said

"yeah i hope temari can handle him"jafar said concern acctually in his voice

**'kid i need to talk to you'**the demon said as everything started to go black and shiry passed out. he awoke in the usual cell with the demon.

"what is it now demon"shiry said

**"ive been trying to talk to you for days"**the demon said

"thats why i ignore you"shiry spat back

**"there are two subjects i need to talk to you about"**the demon said

"just talk demon!"shiry said

**well im tired of you despising me so i'll tell you my story first off, im a half-demon my mother was human. my name is jakiri and as i said before i know what you are going through with this hinata-"**jakiri began

"you dont deserve to speak her name!"shiry yelled in anger

**"for once just shut up and listen!"**jakiri yelled back

"fine, but you are never to say her name again!"shiry commanded

**"fine, as i was saying i was once normal i lived in a normal village with my mother but oneday i was angry and my inner demon was unleashed and on accident i killed my mother who was trying to stop me"jakiri said**

"you killed your own mother?"shiry said with sadness in his voice

**"yes, well i was banned from the village and lived outside it for many years when one day i met a girl her name was aki she didnt fear me so i became close to her then one day another villager saw us together and aki was killed that night i vowed to destroy this world and make them feel the pain i suffered but after 100 years i calmed down i decided to become a ruler so i attacked konoha you know the rest"**the demon finished

"im sorry for the way ive treated you jakiri"shiry said

**"it is not your fault i did attack your clan. now to the next peice of buissness that garra is like you he contains a demon"**jakiri said

"not surprising" shiry said then in a flash he was back in the forest

"so your finally awake"jafar said

"where are we and how long was i out"shiry said

"were just outside the tower and its been a few days"jafar responded

"well that was interesting"shiry said ignoreing the days part

"what was?"jafar asked

"well i guess i can tell you i am a demon container and when i pass out is when my demon wishes to speak to me"shiry said

"i knew all along"jafar said

"what!"shiry yelled

"from your amount of chakra you show and your constint talking to your self i kinda relized that"jafar said

"well i guess i dont have to go into a big explanation then,were already really late"shiry said half laughing then they both jumped off.

when they got back the preliminaries had already begun. as they approached the doorway they saw one sasuke uchia usinh the initial lotus on his opponent he then appeared behind his opponent and punched with his right hand which his opponent blocked he then spun apound kicking his opponent in his left side he then delivered a punch downward.

"where are you going, im not done yet"sasuke said then delivered one final hard kick to the opponets chest.

"barrage of lions!"sasuke yelled

**chap end**


	6. authors note

hi guys this is just a note i really hope that you guys who read this will reveiw me even if its bad tell me plz regardless im going to continue this story i already have alot planed out it will end up being three arcs if i have my way and the current arc gets alot better after these first chunin exams so plz reveiw:) ty


	7. Chapter 6

**chapter 6:the extent of a vow**

"HOW DARE HE STEAL THE LOTUS!" shiry yelled in his lee like tone alerting everyone in the room to his presence.

'steal the lotus? ah that must be lees aprentice HIS YOUTHFULNESS BURNS WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND SUNS!' thought one maito gai

'shiry-kun is her yes he shall see me fight!' lee thought

'sarutossa? why is he here' neji thought

'oh no not another gai-sensei' thought ten-ten

'interesting gai has another follower' thought one kurenai yuhi

'shiry?' hinata thought

'hey the sarutossa kid from the acedemy' kiba thought

'...interesting' thought shino

'how many followers does gai have' asuma sarutobi thought

'so troubesome' thought shikamaru

'i need more chips' choji thought

'hey its that sarutossa kid how dare he say sasuke stole a technique' ino thought

'who is that he seemed to get a rise out of garra' baki thought

'whos the new kid and whats his conection with garra' kankuro thought

'whats with garra' temari thought

'its that kid who threatened me i need to kill him and prove my existance' thought a clearly pissed off garra

'oh he looks interesting hehe' the sound sensei(orochimaru in disguise for the people that dont know)

'thats sazus teamate intersting' dosu thought

'so thats who sazu teamed up with hope hes strong for sazus sake' zaku thought

'thats sauzs teamate i hope he makes sazu happy cause we cant anymore' thought a sad looking kin

'gai keeps getting more followers now hes going to annoy me with saying he has 2 apprentices' kakashi surprisingly thought

'hey whos that kid he seems familar and how does he know that move' naruto also surprisinlg thought

'hey who is he claming sasuke stole that technique' sakura thought

'hn stupid sarutossa kid hes so annoying' sasuke thought

'interseting thoughts' jafar thought

sauske was declared the winner as kakashi appeared behind him and they both got up and began to walk toward shirys position as they got near the pair of genin shiry noticed a small mark on sasukes neck.

'what is that a mark?" shiry questioned

**'kid thats a cursed seal i would watch him closely shiry'**

"sarutossa why the hell are you here?" sasuke said

"shutup uchia im here because i want to be" shiry said sasuke then grabed his neck in pain

"sasuke lets get going we have buisness" kakashi said and started to walk off with sasuke close behind

"kakashi-sensei take care of him that mark will need seeing too" shiry said

'what does this kid know of curse marks i have to keep an eye on him'kakashi thought then left to tend to sasuke the proctor then began the next match shino aburame vs.zaku abumi with shino being declared the winner and zaku's career ending the next match consisted of Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro where kankuro broke every bone in misumi's body except his neck. the third match was sakura haruno vs. ino yamanaka surprisingly ending in a draw. match 4 was temari vs. tenten which proved a hopeless fight for konohas weapon mistress and the sand having another nin pass. match 5 was shikamaru nara vs. kin tsuchi where skikamaru showed his skills and ended up victorious. the next match was declared naruto uzumaki vs. kiba inuzuka.

'so we finally get to see what naruto has' shiry thought to himself as the match began kiba soon showed his power in dominating the match till naruto pulled out some surprising techniques to even the playing field in the end naruto won it out with a combo of his own.

"alright the next match is hinata hyuga vs. neji hyuga" the proctor annouced

'hinata-chan has to fight him this isnt good'shiry thought and watched as the two participants approched the floor

"before we begin the fight id like to say something hinata-sama you dont make a good shinobi forfeit now" neji said and the anger was evident in shirys demenor.

'whats up with shiry his mind is raging' jafar thought as sand slowly gathered at his feet

'how dare he say that to hinata-chan ill kill him!!'shiry thought

"you are too kind... you wish for harmony and avoid conflict...you agree with others never resisting" neji said

'why are those bad things that bastard' shiry thought

"and you have no confidence in your self...i always feel your sense of inferiority thats why...i thought it would be best for you to remain a genin" neji continued

"but the chunin exams can only be taken as a team of three. you couldnt turn down your teamatesrequest... and unwillingly entered,this is reality am i wrong?" neji finished

"n...no...i...i...just wanted...wanted to change myself...do it...myself"hinata responded

'hinata-chan...'shiry thought

"hinata-sama as i thought you are a spoiled brat of the main house...people cannot change themselves! losers are losers their personality and strength will not change."

'that bastard!'shiry thought and clenched his fist even tighter then he was.

(okay readers this is where i confuse you a little bit.)

**'shiry his getting angry what do i do i must calm him'**

_**'yes angry get angry and kill unleash me'**_

**'no calm him he cant kill'**

_**'destroy all life leave none alive'**_

**'no save'**

_**'destroy'**_

**'love'**

_**'hate'**_

**'protect'**

_**'kill!!!!!!'**_

(okay the **_bold/italic _**words are jakiri's demonic side and the **bold** is his human side)

as this was going through shirys mind the fight had begun with hinata and neji and it looked like an even fight before hinata took a devestating blow to the chestshiry's nails suddenly became longer and blood came from his hands his skin became darker and a large craking sound came from his back as his skin began to rip as he watched hinata and nejis fight the way the battle was going hinata would lose. hinata was throw on the ground by neji this was the last straw for shiry as 2 black angelic looking wings sprouted from his back.

'shit i have to stop him' jafar thought as he quickly enveloped shiry in sand and shoved him to the wall

"shiry calm down you have to calm down"jafar quickly said

"**ill kill him he shouldnt touch her i have to protect her!**"shiry said in a demonic voice

**'calm down young one you can still protect her'**jakiri said to shiry

"i.. need to help her" shiry said near tears as his form once agin returned to normal

"she will be fine shiry you need to remain calm" jafar said as sounds of battle were heard from the next room.

'what shes fighting again' jafar thought

"why do you stand...if you keep pushing yourself you'll die"they heard neji say

"its not over..." hinata said

"acting tough is useless you can barely stand i can see that.from the time of your birth the responsibility of the hyuga main house has been forced upon you...you have always hated yourself for your own weakness...but people cannot change...that is destiny. there is no need to suffer anymore... let it go!" neji said

"thats not true...brother neji. because... i can see it...thats not me at all...the person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses is you..." hinata said enrageing neji who charged at hinata.(and now for my first change in the offical story)

'hinata!'shiry thought disappearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing infront of hinata

"trying to protect the main branch sarutossa ill go right through you!" neji yelled as he launched an ttack at shiry. shiry simply grabed nejis wrist breaking it and launched a chakra enhanced punch at neji sending him back to the wall.

'that strength is immense how does he have that much chakra control' the hokage thought

"if you ever touch hinata-chan again ill kill you!!"shiry yelled at neji

"shiry..."hinata barely said before collapseing

"hinata-chan!"shiry said going to her side

'was... i able...to change a little..?" hinata thought before lossing consciousness

"shiry sarutossa for assualting a participant i must remove you from these exams" the hokage said as hinata was being taken away to the hospital

"like i would stay" shiry said as he walked away.

'i failed to protect her' shiry thought

"shiry...dont do anything rash" jafar said 'plz shiry'

(a while later in the konoha hospital in hinatas room)

'hinata-chan i failed to proect you' shiry thought as he sat at hinata's bedside

'i know what i must do' he thought as he slowly leaned ove and laid a small kiss upon hinatas forehead he then got up and started to walk out.

"goodbye hinata-chan" shiry said as he left the room

"shiry...?" hinata said as she slowly awakened just as the door was shut.

**'where are you going shiry'** jakiri asked

'to keep my vow' shiry thought as he entered a unoccupied room and got down on his knees

**'what the hell are you doing'**jakiri yelled at his container

'hinata-chan almost lost her life so i will take my own' shiry said as he plunged a kunai into his heart

**'I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS if you want punishment then i shall leave you a scar but you will live' **jakiri said as chakra went flowing from shirys body just then a door opened and in walked a nurse.

"oh my god doctors come quick hurry" she yelled as shiry lost consciousness


	8. Chapter 7

**chapter 7:the meaning of love?**

"where am i?"shiry said as he slowly regained consciousness he looked around the room to find he was in a hospital room himself and he had bandages accross his chest

'jakiri what happened?' shiry asked his demon

**'like i said i wouldn't let you die i healed you untill you were garanted life then left you in the hospitals care'** jakiri said as the door opened and in walked a doctor.

"ah so your awake you gave alot of people a scare"he said smiling "but, there are a few people who wish to speak to you about this" he continued the doctor then walked out and in walked a person shiry didnt really wish to see right now, his father.

"shiry, why did you do this to yourself" shuisu asked

"i failed to protect the one i love" shiry said depressed

"love? hah what do you know of love you are just a child" his father replied

"father i do know what its like to care for someone to the point where you would die rather then see them hurt, where just seeing them makes you happy, where you would do anything if it was to make them happy" at this point shirys voice lowered "even if it meant letting them go, if that is not love father i wish to know what it is can you tell me" shiry finished shocking his father

"we will continue this discussion later" he said sadly as he walked out

'jakiri am i wrong' shiry questioned

**'no i see love the same way as you do'**jakiri responded as the door once again opened and there stood the one and only 3rd hokage.

"hokage-sama?"shiry asked the third slowly walked in and sat across from shiry

"hello shiry"he said calmly and a smile appeared across his face. "i would like you to help me understand why you did this?"

"i failed to protect the women i love"shiry said

"ah hinata hyuga"he replied

"yes hokage-sama"shiry replied

"shiry" the third began "it was not your fault what happened to her she chose to fight and you protected her when it mattered most,but shiry how would killing your self prove how you feel anyway you would of just caused her more harm she was worried about you when you tried this"

"worried? but why she dosent care for me she cares for that...demon"shiry said quietly

"ah so your father has told you of him then?" thr third asked solemly

"yes he has" shiry answered

"that should be punished but in your case i guess it is ok"the third replied

"what do you mean my case?"shiry asked

"i mean that demon within you"he said in a serious tone

"but i thought no one knew about that"shiry stated panicing

"only i know of it but in this case i wonder why you call naruto a demon i thought you would understand best"hokage said

"truthfully i do hokage and i hate it i hate the people that call him that i sometimes think it is partially my fault he grew up so rough maybe just maybe if the people knew about me then they would have focused on me a little and his life would have been easier i just wanted to be his friend but my father forbids it"shiry said enraged

"shiry, please tell me your dream?"the hokage asked

"to become the personal guard of the hokage"shiry said confused

"well narutos dream is to become hokage so you may one day be protecting him so remember shiry your fater may not always be right i shall see you later shiry plz think about what ive told you" he said as he walked out

'maybe hes right' shiry thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well kinda a short chapter but well here ya go the next chapter is the mind of the sand it is about jafars history and thx to lone-wolf987 for my first reveiw:)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the mind of the sand**

**I'm sry guys but this and the next chapter will be extremely short**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jafar Nino was raised as a prodigy of the legendary physic clan of suna born under the daughter of the leader of the clan. Trained in the art of sand combat and with the bloodline of mind reading his mother was caring and loving to him in every way his father he never met all he ever knew of his father was the fact that he was a ninja of konoha. According to his family he was also a married man who didn't wish to take care of his mistress's child and afterward never returned at the age of 3 Jafar was already a genius with everything he could ever want but then tragedy struck when the entire clan was wiped out by only what Jafar could call a snake man he remembers that night to a dot from the invasion of the man to the betrayal of his uncle just to save his own and his sons miserable life and he remembers them joining the man when he left leaving only Jafar himself alive. When the night ended the kazekage shipped Jafar off to konoha to find his "bastard of a father" as the kazekage put it. When Jafar arrived he was informed by the hokage that he would not force his father to reveal himself but he would announce his arrival and hope his father came out. Jafar was put into a orphanage for 5 years until the hokage realized his genius with an i.q. of over 200 he was then given his own home and money to provide for himself Jafar continued his ninja training even while in the orphanage by basics by day and sand control at night he then made a vow to never use his sand ability unless necessary he entered the academy at the age of 10 and where he first saw shiry sarutossa one day while training he found young shiry in the woods practicing jutsu which were far beyond his level he introduced him self and soon became shirys one and true best friend shiry told Jafar all of his clans rules and laws which Jafar showed clear distaste for and helped try and convince shiry to forget them and show his true strength. Jafar himself learned a lot of his great ninjutsu and genjutsu through the scrolls of the sarutossa clan which made him above genin level by the time he graduated. Jafar Nino the master of genjutsu, the final member of the Nino clan, the best friend of a demon, and one of the 4 heroes of this tale. Jafar is **the mind of the sand!**

**End chap**


	10. Chapter 9

**chapter 9:the survivor of the sound**

**well okay this chapter is short too but the next is the longest one ive written it half done and will be done in a few days.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sazuki sawagu was born into the village made by orochimaru himself the sound village. but unbeknownst to him he was born into a family of spies. to him these "deliverys" we just daily chores. when he came of age he entered the sound acedemy and was put on a team of what would be his best friends dosu kinuta,zaku abumi, and kin Tsuchi. they soon became one of the greatest teams the sound ever produced. but one day apparently orochimaru found out about the sawagu's "buisness" and the order to end the life of all sawagu's was made. as sazu ran for his life his family told him to head for konoha for they were the closest allies that the family had.as he ran he watched as his comrades were eliminated right next to him he barly escaped severly wounded and soon collapsed in the woods his last sight a women with a blue diamond on her head he later woke up to be in konoha.and was soon invited into there ranks.sazuki "sazu" sawagu the master of sound, the presumed final member of the sawagu clan, the traitor, the betrayed, and one of the 4 heros of this tale. sazu is **the survivor of the sound!**

**end chap**


	11. Chapter 10

**chapter 10:the invasion begins, no holding back!**

As the final exam came closer shiry kept mostly to himself thinking of what the hokage said to him. Word of his "incident" had spread throughout the village and now all of the villagers looked at him with either pity, disapointment, or confusion. jafar and sazu both tried to talk to him but he simply ignored them. when the final exam finally came shiry seemed to be more himself as he approuched the arena with jafar and sazu.

"this is going to be boring, i mean come on gaurd duty!" sazu exclaimed

"but the matches should be good" jafar said in his usual unemotional tone.

"i guess" sazu said then stared at shiry "you going to say something?"

"thank you" shiry simply said

"thank you? for what?" sazu asked

"for being there for me when i need you" shiry responded

"what are friends for" jafar said surprisingly smiling.

the group soon arrived at the arena and were assigned there dutys sazu was to patrol the north and west side, jafar the east and south and shiry was to watch with the hokage himself they then went to there assigned location.

"ah shiry" the hokage said cheerfully as shiry approached.

"good aftenoon hokage-sama"shiry replied bowing slightly

"so feeling better since that incident" the third asked

"yes hokage-sama ive thought alot about what you said"shiry said

"oh have you" the third asked smirking "and what have you concluded?"

"well that your right about alot of things" shiry said as fightning was heard down below

"hokaga-san your missing alot of the match" a man sitting next to the hokage said

"you are right kazekage-san" the third replied then turned back to shiry "we'll finish this later shiry"

shiry looked down at the battle field in which he saw naruto standing over neji hyuga

'so he won against all odds' shiry thought

'shiry something is going to happen' jakiri said

'what do you mean?' shiry asked

'i can sense an immense amount of chakra outside the village'jakiri said

'should i go check it out?' shiry asked

'no, just inform the hokage' jakiri said

"hokage-sama"shiry said causeing the hokage to turn to him.

"_he_ senses something outside the village" shiry whispered to the hokage who just stared at him seriously.

"go get your teammates and be careful shiry" the hokage said softly and shiry made a single seal "shadow body flicker jutsu!" shiry said as he melded into the shadows.

"interesting technique for a genin, who is he?" the kazekage asked

"just the prodigy of a clan" the hokage replied smiling. shiry raced through the crowd at an amazing speed within the shadows untill he came upon sazu standing in a corner. he then emerged from the shadows.

"sazu-"he began but was cut off

"i know, i know lets go" sazu said starting to walk away.

"wait, you heard? from way down here, i know you have suped hearing but, come on!" shiry ranted on but sazu kept walking away they both then felt a large gust of wind and looked down at the arena to see shikamaru and temari fighting .

"come on hurry up!" sazu yelled. shiry and sazu then took off searching for jafar as the fight raged on. moments later boo's erupted from the stands. apparently shikamaru had given up. time went by and still they couldnt find jafar suddenly in a amazing show of dancing leaves sasuke and kakashi appeared in the middle of the arena and garra slowly started for the arena.

"looking for me?" a voice suddenly said behind shiry and sazu. they turned around to see jafar standing there.

"where the hell have you been!" sazu yelled

"around" jafar responded calmly when suddenly the battle erupted down in the arena sasuke took the lotus stance enrageing shiry causing denomic chakra to come from his body.

'what the hell' sazu thought

'not again!' jafar thought

sasuke attacked garra's sand clone and then used his lee-like speed to land blows on garra causeing him to get enraged and su7rrounded himself in a shell of sand and whenever sasuke started to attack the shell he was attacked with spikes of sand sasuke just smirked and moved up the arena wall and started hand signs and then lightning-like chakra surrounded his arm and the sound of 1000 birds chirping was heard throughout the arena sasuke then lunged toward garra and striked.

"chidori!" sasuke yelled as he penetrated garras sphere and the sand slowly fell apart revealing a bleeding garra when suddenly a genjutsu went throughout the arena putting people to sleep the genin quickly deactivated it when an explosion was heard coming from the hokages area.

"hokage-sama!" shiry yelled as he took off to the sight of the explosion.

"and so it begins" jafar said calmly

"lets kill them all!" sazu yelled as he and jafar started to ward of ninja. shiry made it to the hokage to see him in a battle against a strange ninja wearing the kazekage robes.

"hokage-sama!" shiry called

"shiry get out of her defend the village!" the hokage yelled "and shiry, No Holding Back!" shiry stared at the hokage then nodded and made a single sign.

"kai!" he yelled releasing the genjutsu from his eyes once agin forming those pure black eyes with the 4 small red diamonds and he took off.

"interesting eyes!" the one known as orochimaru said.

"he is none of your concern your fight is with me" the hokage said.

shiry took off into the village his demonygan's 4 diamonds spining rapidly.

'i will defend this village with my life in the name of the hokage' shiry thought as he approached a crossward in the village when suddenly shuriken flew at him from many directions.

"shit" shiry said when suddenly sand burst up all around him as two fiqures approached from behind.

"always rushing in" came the voice of jafar as the sand lowered.

"a sand nin!? why the hell are you helping them" came the voice of a man who appeared a jounin. there in front of the team stood 3 teams of sand/sound ninja.

"who the hell are you?" said what appeared a sound jounin.

"we are the #1 genin team of konoha" jafar said.

"we are the ones, the ones forgotten" sazu said

"we, are your worst nightmare" shiry said.

"each of us take a team" jafar yelled as the three took off to their enemy.

(shiry's battle)

shiry approached what looked like 1 sand jounin, 1 sand chunnin and 2 sound chunnin.

"you must be one cocky son of a bitch"the sand chunin said

"try me!" shiry said disappearing and reappearing behind a sound chunin and stabing a kunai in his throat. the other sound chunnin took a swing at shiry who jumped back then into the air and started signs. "fire style:fireball jutsu"shiry yelled spewing fire from his mouth the sand jounin simply threw his hands to the ground causing a wall of sand launch up to block the flame.the sound chunin then ran directly under shiry. "shockwave!" he yelled claping his hands together sending shiry spiraling through the air. "sand spike" the jounin yelled launching a spike upward at shiry. "air style: wind break!" shiry yelled causeing wind to blow pushing him far enough to the side to dodge the spike. shiry then put chakra into his feet and ran down the spike. "unleash!" the jounin yelled causing smaller spikes to come out of the sides of the first spike shiry jumped off the spike only having the spikes graze his legs. shiry landed on the ground then suddenly 2 crashes were heard behind him.

"you bastards broke my weights" shiry said taking his lotus stance.

"dont let him entice you" the jounin began "he appears a taijutsu specialist with that speed and weights sure he has a jutsu or two but keep him at a distance and he should be doomed" he finished.

'they underestimate you' jakiri said enraging shiry.

"Never Underestimate Me!!" shiry yelled while begining a long series of hand signs as demonic chakra leaked from his body.

"hn, pitiful" the sand chunin said throwing a kunai right into shirys head whih then poffed into smoke.

"a shadow clone!?" the jounin said

"water style:water dragon jutsu!!" shiry yelled from atop a nearby roof as a gaint dragon of water rose from a pool of water and came up and around shiry.

"im not done yet" shiry said as he once again made signs. "fire style:fire dragon jutsu" shiry yelled breathing fire from his mouth which took the form of a dragon on the opisite side of the water dragon with the sun shinning behind him.

"now for the finishing touch!" shiry said making 3 more signs.

"Divine Art:Destruction Of The Dueling Dragons!!"

"shit! cacoon of sand" the jounin yelled covering his remaining team in sand the 2 dragons engulfed the shell and slowly broke through killing the group. shiry slowly stumbled around untill he past out from chakra exhaustion. the last thing he saw was a person with a large sword on his back approaching.

(jafars battle)

jafar approached his opposing team and just scoffed.

"shadow clone jutsu!, water clone jutsu!, sand clone jutsu!" jafar yeled in quickly and 3 clones poped into existance.

"multi-clone jutsu!" he yelled afterward creating thousands of illusions of the real clones.

"clones?" the jounin said cracking up

'all i have to do is look for footprints' the jounin thought

"sand clones go!" jafar said as all the sand clones rushed in.

'what the hell?! they all have foot prints' the jounin thought as all the clones attacked all phasing through them as two kunai suddenly slit the throats of two of the chunin and there stood two jafars.

"take this!" the jounin yelled swining a fist surrounded of sand at jafar who jumped back quickly and started signs.

"evil illusion:mirror jutsu" jafar yelled as he turned his remaining clones into the image of the enemys. the two quickly took a defensive postion when a hand suddenly grabed each of their heads.

"but.. how? they had foot prints"the jounin whimpered

"easy i melded the sand under them as they walked making it look like footprints but now goodbye! personal hell!!...syncrination" suddenly the 2 experienced their worst fears over and over again but that was just the begining they then felt each others pain simutaniously to their own. until they died horrible deaths.

(sazu's battle)

sazu approached his enemy team and put on his scared sound headband over his eyes.

"a sawagu! were to kill him on sight lets go" the sound nin yelled as they lunged at sazu who barly dodged all of them he jumped up to a rooftop and started playing his guitar "sound senbon jutsu!" he yelled as he played sending an array of senbon made from sound from his guitar strings when an opponent got behind sazu. lucky for sazu, he heard it coming and swung his guitar around hitting the nin. he then jumped down into the streets.

'danmit im not good at fightning multiple opponents im going to have to use it' sazu thought and began signs as the enemy nin approached him.

"caranphony jutsu!!" sazu yelled when suddenly the surrounding buildings and the enemy nin looked like an invisable wall of spikes were launched into them.

sazu walked back to the crossroad to see jafar calling out his jutsu.

"woah when you think of that!?" sazu asked

"i just made it up, but what about you i thought we were protecting the village not destroying it" jafar said pointing out sazu's destruction.

"it got the job done" sazu said when the two just now they noticed shiry being picked up by a man with a large sword on his back.

"shiry!" they both yelled as shiry was carried off.

**end chap**


End file.
